


Vex, The Pointy- Ear Princess

by hestia_of_maidenvale



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Agatha plays the harmonica it’s rad, He is a beautiful princess, Minor Character Death, Other, Princess Vex, Read this I promise it’s worth it, Vex gets a makeover, Vex is OTK, no OTK spoilers tho don’t worry, someone falls off a cliff that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestia_of_maidenvale/pseuds/hestia_of_maidenvale
Summary: Who is Vex? Some side character with pointy ears. But who is he really? Maybe he secretly has the heart of a princess. Maybe he longs to be like the girls in the glittering castle across the water. Maybe he is meant for another world. Because in this fanfic, Vex is so much more. He is beautiful.
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Ravan/Vex (The School for Good and Evil), Ravex but as friends, Vex being independent and beautiful
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Vex’s Dark Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Vex? Some side character with pointy ears. But who is he really? Maybe he secretly has the heart of a princess. Maybe he longs to be like the girls in the glittering castle across the water. Maybe he is meant for another world. Because in this fanfic, Vex is so much more. He is beautiful.

Once upon a time, there was a school. This school was called The School for Good and Evil. The school had two castles, one that taught Never souls who practiced Evil, and the other who taught Evers, who had Good and Pure souls.  
In this story, we focus on a young Never named Vex. He was an impish-looking boy, with blond hair and pointy ears. He was snarky and sarcastic and was the comic relief in the Tale of Sophie and Agatha.  
But what nobody knew was that Vex had a dark secret. He secretly wanted to be a princess. You see, Vex was torn. He loved Evil! Vex frequently dreamed of death and destruction. He loved being merciless and cruel. And he knew he wasn't handsome or blessed with good looks. But sometimes... Vex would dream of fluttering pink dresses and crystal slippers. Deep in the night he would envision fantasies of him in a ball gown, dancing with a beautiful Ever. But he couldn't tell anyone else about this. For Vex was a Never, he wasn't supposed to dream of glimmering jewelry!  
So Vex did the best he could. He went without bathing for months. He did good enough in his classes, being evil and nasty. He joked with his friends and made fun of Evers. All so no one would know his other half.  
One warm night, Vex couldn't sleep. He lie on his moldy mattress dreaming of strings of pearls and soft baby bunnies. Suddenly Vex remembered something. In the Ever Castle, there was a fairy godmother! The way Vex remembered it, fairy godmothers fixed all your problems and granted your wishes. Vex didn't know precisely what he needed help with, but he knew he needed help. He made up his mind to sneak over and try to find this fairy godmother. Surely she could help him!

It was time. Time to go to the School for Good. In the dead of night, Vex crept carefully through the castle hallways, cautious as to not get caught. The security in both castles were absolutely terrible, and it was no wonder Agatha was able to get to the other side so often in book 1.  
Vex finally found the sewers. He jumped right into the slimy water. It didn't bother him one bit. He let the violent current send him away the the other school, filled with excitement. Vex didn't know what would happen tonight, but he knew it would be big. He could feel it in his excessively long ears. A tingling sensation. "I'm going to be a princess!" Vex told himself.  
Finally Vex was washed onto the sandy shores of Good. The water was clear as crystal and Vex thought it tasted fine. He gawked at the towering glass castle, admiring the arched windows. He loved those windows. Vex had a secret passion for architecture. But that was not what was important! Vex quickly got up from the cool water and ran into the side entrance of the castle.  
Vex soon realized that he had no idea where he was going. He was very lost. Vex got lost frequently in his own Evil hallways, so how could he be expected to navigate through these? He was very very lost. "Hey... old fairy lady? Where you at?" He called out weakly. No response. He turned a corner and found a dark staircase. "Why not," thought Vex. And so he began to climb.  
Finally Vex reached the top! But instead of a old lady wielding a magical stick, he found a group of giggling and gorgeous girls. He awkwardly watched them from the shadowy doorway, going unnoticed. The Ever girls were busy studying for a test on Princess Etiquette the next day. The liked to hold all-night study parties, but they had to keep them secret from the teachers.  
The girls laughed happily as they asked one another questions about which fork could be used for cherry cobbler.  
But one girl was different from the rest. She looked odd in her frilly pink pinafore, like a cat with floppy dog ears. The other girls faces were coated in makeup and their hair shiny and soft, but her face was bare and her hair was greasy and cut to the chin haphazardly. It looked like my hair when I went at it with some scissors when I was 5 years old. It didn't end well. This girls name was Agatha. She literally stars in 5 books already so it's not fair that she gets a big part in this story too, but life is unfair my children.  
Anyhow, Agatha had the magical talent to hear people's wishes and grant them. And she heard Vex's wish. It was very quiet and meek, but she heard it. "I wish to be a princess."  
Agatha stopped her angsty sulking in the corner and turned around. She saw a homely Never boy with aggressively pointy ears, and a pitiful longing expression. "I wish I could be like them." Agatha understood.  
"Hey, looks like we have a visitor." She said. "He wants a makeover."  
The girls stopped their chatting immediately. The room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. They were all shocked.  
But one beautiful girl, Beatrix, understood. She knew what is was like to want to fit in. She tried so hard at it every day. So she wasted no time. "Girls, let's get to work!"  
All the beautiful girls cheered enthusiastically, whipping out their bottles of face cream and eyeshadow. Before Vex could even take a breath, he was shoved not-too-gently into a velvet chair. Girls started to attack his grimy face with warm washcloths. His hair was also given lots of attention, as girls complained about all his dry tips and flaky scalp. When they were done, his face was smeared with lots of makeup. Vex had no idea what was going on and wondered if it was a dream. He tried to pinch himself, but one of the beautiful girls scolded him for messing up his eyeliner. How did they know his deepest desire? All Vex knew is that he didn't need a fairy godmother anymore.  
Finally a girl with cute pigtails handed him a mirror. The mirror was very heavy and ornate, but he hardly noticed it. For he stared into the reflection of a complete stranger!  
This beautiful stranger had dewy soft skin. It smelled like cucumbers. The stranger's eyeshadow was shimmery, and the eyelashes were huge, and curled to perfection. The eyebrows were plucked and shaped into two identical supermodel eyebrows, the kind Vex didn't even know existed for they were such beautiful eyebrows. The stranger's lips were the color of coral, same with the blush applied to their cheeks. And atop their head was a tiara, elegant and silver and shining like the sun.  
Vex touched his own face, with wonder and gratitude. He thanked the girls over and over.  
Suddenly a girl pulled out a violin from behind the sofa. Another pulled a keyboard out from a loose floorboard. And best of all, Agatha grinned slyly, pulling a silver harmonica out from her greasy hair.  
The band began a lively tune. It was just like magic! All of the princesses, including Vex, swayed to the music, laughing freely. Vex knew that this was his destiny. His Ever After. Or Never After. That was one thing he didn't understand, did he fit in as an Ever or Never? Oh, why did he have to choose!??!  
But whatever. He forgot about such trivial matters and HAD FUN! He danced and danced... it would put those 12 Dancing Princesses to shame for sure. The beautiful girls played heartfelt tunes on the keyboard. And Agatha did an awesome harmonica solo. It was rad. Everyone was so surprised but it was great.  
Hours later, Vex looked at the gilded clock. Everything was gilded. And Vex loved it. But he realized it was really late!  
Vex began to cry, tears streaming down his pretty princess face. "What's the matter?" Asked a kindly Ever with freckles and red hair. "Oh, it's just late! I must go!" The girls understood. They hid away the instruments so that Pollux would not confiscate them again. (Pollux did that a lot because he disliked their "hip new music.") They watched him descend down the staircase and waved goodbye. He also waved goodbye, crying like the world was ending.

Much to Vex's dismay, he found his way out very easily. He floated back into the Never side. Questions whirled though his head. As fast as an excited puppy. Once Vex had a puppy. He loved the puppy so much. But one day his mother decided on making puppy stew, and Vex was able to smuggle the puppy away into safe hands. Never parents just DIDN'T understand!  
The sludge made all his Makeover disappear. The makeup washed away, his hair messed up into it's usual bird's nest. Vex's moisturizers and concealers washed away revealing his bumpy and pimply skin. But he was ok with it. For Vex clutched his silver tiara very tightly. All he needed was the tiara.  
Finally Vex found his dorm room. Staring at the dirty mirror, he looked at his reflection. But he saw the Princess in him. Princess Vex smiled sweetly, looking concerned and empathetic. 

Vex knew that for now he would be a Never side character. In the actually series, he would be as bad as Anadil, with barely even a sliver of personality. (Sorry, but it's true tho.) But one day, one beautiful bright day, Vex would accept both sides of him. And he would be addressed as Princess Vex. Because you can only hide the truth for so long...


	2. Part 2: Watch Out World, Here Comes Princess Vex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since that fateful night with the Ever Girls, Vex hasn’t been the same. He knows that he is destined to be more than a Never sidekick known for only his pointy ears. But what lengths will he go to? How far will he go to be his true self?

Not much had changed since that fateful night. At least not on the outside. But Vex was different now, he felt more free.  
Towards the end of his first year, Vex finally decided to tell his friends. He gathered them all in one of the towers. All of his fellow nevers stared at him expectantly. Ravan, Brone, Mona, Hort, Arachne, Dot, Hester, and Anadil. He took a deep breath and pulled out his tiara, and placed it on his head.  
"My friends, I am not like you. Yes, I am a Never. But deep inside of me is a princess." (They all made various surprised noises.) "I feel drawn to the life of a princess, it is a part of me that I must accept and bring to the light. I don't expect you to understand, and I don't know what my future holds. I just ask that you support me through it all."  
There was an awkward silence. Ravan looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. Dot ate her chocolate quickly and anxiously, and Hort stared at his hands and said nothing. Brone probably wasn't even listening, because his eyes were glassy and he was staring at the wall intently.  
Finally Hester broke the silence. "You're kidding, right? This isn't a very funny joke."  
Vex was deeply hurt. "This isn't a joke."  
Everyone looked even more confused.  
"Well I think that's lovely. I'm here for you if you need it." Said Dot kindly.  
Vex smiled weakly at her. 

It was very very awkward after that. People either kept calling him "Princess Boy" or pretended like he hadn't said anything at all. He tried to talk about it more, but people always seemed busy when he brought it up. But for the most part, it was forgotten.  
One day, Vex was walking down a dark hallway. He heard fighting sounds, lots of yelling and crashes. He peeked down the hallway and saw Ravan and another Never boy in a fist fight. Surprised, he watched from the corner.  
"Why don't you let Princess Vex fight for himself?" Taunted the Never boy. Ravan growled like a wild animal and responded harshly, "STOP calling him that! Talking behind someone's back isn't even evil, it's cowardice!"  
Vex felt flattered that Ravan cared about him enough to defend him from bullies, but he was upset that people were saying things about him. He knew this would happen, that others would have a difficult time accepting him, but he didn't think people would get this violent!  
Vex lifted up his moldy textbook and yeeted it at the Never boy. It hit him in the head and the boy collapsed. "Vex!" Exclaimed Ravan. He seemed almost embarrassed.  
"Thank you for fighting for me." said Vex. "You're like my knight."  
Ravan coughed very loudly. He often did this whenever Vex started to talk about princesses and princes and such.  
Vex ignored it.  
"Vex, bro. You know I'll support you and everything, but I'm just not sure about this." He eyed Vex's silver tiara. "How can you be a princess and Never?  
"Sophie does it all the time! She proved that you can be glamorous and evil!" cried Vex. "Well, I'll see you later then."  
Vex blew Ravan a kiss and glided off to his next class, just like a princess.

It was Vex's fourth and final year at the School for Good and Evil, and he hated his quest.  
Vex was a sidekick. It really wasn't his fault. He just wasn't that good at being a full-time villain. He was ok with it anyway, he was Ravan's sidekick.  
Ravan's quest was to raid some villages somewhere. Vex didn't care where. He loved raiding villages, but he knew that wasn't his destiny.  
You're usually supposed to accept whatever quest you're assigned. So Vex went with it... mostly. But when he heard all the trouble Tedros and Sophie and Agatha were getting into, he knew he had to step in. He waited for a really long time, trying to see if they would get their act together and defeat the snake. He wanted them to prove that they could do it. But it soon became obvious that they needed his help. So very obvious.  
So as soon as he heard that Sophie was getting married to the Rhian, he began to formulate a plan.  
Now usually, Stymphs don't like Vex. They don't like Nevers, and at first glance that's what Vex is. Well, he is. Sort of. But after 5 minutes of convincing and maybe singing a song or two, the stymphs are usually on his side. So after singing "A Sleepy Little Stymph," he hopped onto one's back and flew straight to Camelot.  
In no time at all, he arrived at the castle. Literally the security there was so awful, he climbed through a window without anyone noticing.  
"Farewell sweet stymph!" Vex cried. The stymph left quickly. He walked through the halls. "Rhian? Where are you? I want to challenge you for the throne!" he called out. Some dude was there. He looked just like Rhian, but paler. He was holding Excalibur.  
"Oh, hello. Where is Rhian?" asked Vex. "I want to steal his throne."  
The stranger looked alarmed. "You fool! I am Rhian!" He raised Excalibur up, aiming it at Vex...  
"No you're not."  
"What. Yes I am."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No!"  
"Yes! Who are you anyway?"  
"I'm Vex, a Never Princess and true ruler of Camelot."  
"What are you even talking-"  
WHAM  
Vex punched him in the face. Right then Sophie came out from the doorway. She looked at Vex, who had picked up Excalibur and was admiring it. And she saw her fiancée unconscious on the ground. She screamed.  
"Hello Sophie." He said pleasantly. "Oh I see. You're under a spell!" He undid the spell and Sophie at once remembered everything. Then because she is Sophie, she started batting her eyelashes. "Hey.. Vex. Do you need a Queen? Because... I am one." She smiled.  
"Ah... no thanks. Goodbye."  
Vex turned right around.  
Later on, when Vex announced his rule, the people of Camelot were very confused. They wanted their Lion back, and they had no idea who this guy was. Or how he overthrew their ruler so easily. But Vex announced that all their questions would be answered the next day, at 4:30 in the afternoon.  
He stood before them all on a large stage. Excalibur was once again in the stone. Vex announced that Rhian was actually hecka evil and now he was supposed to be banished for eternity, but he accidentally fell off a cliff. (It was true, Vex showed him mercy and banished him, but when he was angrily running away he fell of a cliff. R. I. P.)  
He then pulled the sword from the stone, like a toothpick from room-temperature butter (I wouldn't know, whenever I'm baking I just microwave cause I have no patience,) the people were shocked.  
"How can multiple people pull it from the stone?"  
"You're not even related to Arthur!"  
"It's all a trick!"  
Vex pulled the sword out 10 more times, most people were satisfied by this. Then Vex gave a really long speech about how great he will be as king and how secretly evil Rhian was. Here is a small bit of his speech;  
"My dear subjects. It's a very confusing time now. But trust me, I'm your friend! I'm little Vex with the pointy ears that everyone loves in the Tale of Sophie and Agatha. I love you all so much. And with my reign, I will stop with all this trickery and lying. I will tell you everything. No secrets. For example, I'm really hungry for a cheese burger. I'm so hungry. But I love you all so much that I suffer thought my hunger and tell you all things!" The crowd cheered. Vex was so happy. But would it last?

It had been 3 months since Vex became the One True King, and he was bored of Camelot. It's not good to be bored of the kingdom you are ruling, but he was. Also, Tedros was making a big fuss about it all. Ugh, so annoying.  
Vex really did believe that Tedros should be king of Camelot. He really did. But Tedros really let everyone down. It wasn't his fault though. So after a couple months of ruling Camelot, Vex decided to pass the crown onto Tedros.  
He really would miss it though. His fellow Nevers finally respected him as the Princess he truly was. But it was for the best. He couldn't stand to see Tedros all whiny like that. Plus he felt bad for Agatha. He still remembered the kindness Agatha had shown him in his first year, when he was given his makeover. He would never forget her rad harmonica solo. And when Tedros was angry, he made other people feel bad. So Vex wanted to help her out.  
He gave a big speech about it. Naturally a lot of people were upset. They rather liked Vex as their ruler. he was fair and kind, and he represented both Evers and Nevers, which the Woods appreciated very much. But he explained it and most people understood. If they didn't understand, Vex did not care much, it was a monarchy after all and Vex had all the power.  
So Vex passed his crown on to Tedros. Because of his pride, Tedros had trouble accepting it. He tried starting duels or pulling the sword from the stone again and such. But Vex is insisted it was not necessary.  
But Vex thought he was done with all this craziness. He thought he would have a normal life finally. Maybe take over a small kingdom, maybe not. But fate had other plans.  
It was only a few short months after Tedros had taken over. Tedros was ruling ok, not as good as Vex though. Vex's approval ratings were much higher. But anyhow, Vex was doing great. He was helping Ravan out with plundering more villages. When one day, he found a shiny mirror. It was the size of a door and glimmered. Vex thought it quite pretty. But it looked... off. He reached out to touch the surface, when he tripped over a rock and fell INSIDE! O no!  
Vex was like whaaaat.  
This new world was crazy. He seemed to completely leave his own world behind. Instead, he was in a busy cross walk with honking cars and people staring at their cellphones. They were probably playing Pokémon Go. But he didn't know what half of those words even were! He was really confused. So he wandered around.  
Once again, Vex was so lost. He had a terrible sense of direction. He stopped a lady on the streets, and asked her, "Where am I?" She responded, "You're in London! Are you ok?" But her voiced seemed to fade away. London? Where was that? He had no idea. "Ah thanks, no I'm fine." he said. And so he wandered.  
Lost.  
Confused.  
But not scared.  
Despite his many faults, Vex was a quick learner. He learned from eavesdropping, that the huge metal things were cars, which transported people. The glowing boxes were phones, and humans loved them a lot. And Vex really liked the architecture.  
Some people even thought he was homeless and gave him food and money!  
In no time, Vex learned the ways of this world. Because a true Princess adapts to the way of life and rises above others.  
Soon Vex heard about this palace nearby, and a Queen. From his experience, Queens were either really terrible or really great. It was worth a try. Following the example of others he saw, Vex sang on the sidewalk and collected up money. When he got enough, he asked a person in a car to take him to the "big castle." When he got out, he was surprised. Is was nice, nice enough. But no towers or moats or nothing, just a big tall fence and some weird dudes in odd uniforms. But he sensed they were dangerous. So he found a way to sneak in.  
Vex's finger glow still worked. Barely. He could only use it when he really felt strongly. And he did now. He turned into a pigeon and flew over into one of the windows. No one even suspected a thing!  
He found her right away. He just didn't know it. After turning back into a human, he met an old lady in the hallway. She looked surprised. "Hi, do you know where I could find a Queen?" Asked Vex. "Well, I'm a Queen so I guess you can talk to me." She said.  
They began talking. He explained his whole story to her, beginning with the day he started at the School for Evil. Likewise, she shared her life's story. In a couple of hours, they became fast friends. Though the Queen doubted his story very much.  
It wasn't until he used his finger glow to warm her tea did she start to believe him.  
"Vex, I have something important I would like to say, " said the Queen. "I'm not going to be around forever, and I'm quite ready to retire soon. And my family members, they're wonderful. But they just aren't Queen material. But you, you've just got the vibes. So I was wondering, would you want to be ruler of England?" Vex was shocked. "Now usually, dear Vex, I would not ever give away my throne to someone I met that day. But I trust you. And if what you're saying about Camelot is true, you'll do just fine. Plus, you'll look pretty on the coins."  
Vex was so happy. It was all he ever dreamed of. "But- my old friends!" cried Vex.  
The queen nodded. "Looks like you have some decisions to make."

After a lot of thinking, Vex made up his mind. What would he do? But Vex knew in his heart what it should be. He went right up to the Queen.  
"I will be the Princess of England. I'm honored to be your successor."  
"Well you'd actually be the King- ah whatever. Good for you!" said the Queen.  
And so it was done. Vex knew he would return to the Woods one day, when the time it right. Maybe I'll write about that, I probably won't. But now, his place was in England.  
With surprisingly little protest from the people of England, Vex was crowned Princess of England. The Queen got some hard-earned rest, and the royal family was upset but whatever who cares. And Vex's face really did look good on the coins.

THE END


End file.
